


Acordando com Você

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Poor Hercules, fluffy sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason dá a Pythagoras uma surpresa matinal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acordando com Você

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waking Up With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710692) by [feygrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim). 



> N/A:
> 
> Para Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)
> 
> Você está indo bem! Espero que você goste!!! <3
> 
> N/T:  
> Traduzida com autorização.
> 
> Segunda parte da série Jason and Pythagoras' Sexy Adventures (As Aventuras Sensuais de Jason e Pythagoras).

Jason costumava odiar as manhãs. Era como se tudo fosse igual e se sentia tão perdido. Nada parecia certo. Mas agora, enquanto olhava para Pythagoras, com a gentil luz do nascer do sol brilhando no rosto do seu amante, não achava que ainda odiasse as manhãs. (Ainda não conseguia superar o fato de que era o amante do homem que criou o Teorema de Pythagoras!!!). E sabia exatamente como começar o dia bem.

 

Pythagoras se contorceu em seu sonho. Estava se afogando? Mas não parecia muito preocupado com isso... era agradável, um prazer dormente que o inundava e... oh. Seus olhos se abriram subitamente e olhou para baixo para ver um amontoado de cabelos castanhos sedosos aninhado nas suas partes íntimas. “Jason?” Saiu mais como um gemido do que como uma questão. Quando ergueu o tronco, pode ver que Jason estava. “O-oh...!”

 

Com um estalo suave, o jovem já mencionado olhou para cima com um sorriso lento. “Dia, Pyth!” O cumprimento alegre foi acompanhado por um selinho nos lábios de Pythagoras. Agora que Pythagoras estava acordado, Jason passou as mãos por debaixo de sua túnica e massageou seu corpo.

 

“D-dia! Isso é, um, isso não é um cumprimento matinal que encontro...” Todos os seus protestos desapareceram da sua mente quando Jason se moveu para baixo novamente e começou a chupar sua cabeça. Os lençóis amassados entre seus dedos trêmulos enquanto se permitia sentir por um momento.

 

“Quer que eu pare?” Jason murmurou, torcendo que Pythagoras dissesse não. Lambeu a parte de baixo do membro, pressionando a ponta da língua contra aquele ponto que sempre conseguia fazer Pyth sentir uma fraqueza nos joelhos. Suas mãos deslizaram para cima, gentilmente esfregando círculos ao redor dos mamilos de Pythagoras.

 

Pyth gemeu em resposta, balançando a cabeça. Sua estava com um gosto ruim e provavelmente precisava de um banho, mas sob a atenção de Jason, nada disso importava. “Não, pelos deuses, por favor não pare!”

 

“Você é tão lindo, Pyth, Deus!” Jason arrancou mais sons lindos do seu matemático, ficando mais excitado conforme Pythagoras ficava mais vocal. Adorava ouvir Pyth se desfazer por suas ações e fazia de tudo para ouvi-lo gemer ou choramingar. Podia ver que o homem estava no seu limite enquanto ele estava acariciando ele, chupando sua cabeça como se fosse doce, porque seus olhos eram como pires, encarando como se ele fosse esse... esse deus, murmurando seu nome de novo e de novo como uma oração, e saber que estava fazendo isso com o seu Pythagoras era o sentimento mais maravilhoso do mundo. “Goza, Pyth, goza para mim.”

 

Ele era uma lira e Jason o tocava como um expert. Mal conseguia respirar quando gozou na boca e na mão de Jason. “Jason.” Sussurrou. O homem entrou na sua vida tão rápido e mudou-a como se fosse nada e sabia que não queria nada além disso agora. Tudo mais era irrelevante desde que os deuses lhe permitissem acordar com Jason todas as manhãs.

 

Jason lambeu o sêmen de Pythagoras avidamente, gentilmente acariciando enquanto se levantava o membro que estava amolecendo. “Pythagoras.” A palavra costumava estar recheada com ódio e desprezo, mas agora era apenas amor e desejo e adoração. Puxou-o para seus braços enquanto se beijavam lentamente, gemidos baixos e ofegantes preenchendo o silencioso ar da manhã.

 

Múltiplas batidas na porta os assustaram de modo a interromper seu devaneio romântico. “Pelo amor dos deuses! Algumas pessoas estão tentando dormir depois de uma noite fora! Vão fazer o seu amor atroz em outro lugar!” Resmungos e pisoteadas podiam ser ouvidos do outro lado da porta quando Hercules cambaleou de volta para seu próprio quarto.

 

Olharam um para o outro e foi tudo o que precisaram para começar a rir, o que só piorou quando ele gritou com eles mais. Seria um bom dia.


End file.
